


Un pur manque de professionnalisme

by AilurusFulgens



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilurusFulgens/pseuds/AilurusFulgens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh, c'est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'en paraît cette histoire de kidnapping, n'est-ce pas? Sérieusement, tu devrais abandonner. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça. Penses-y, ta première tentative, et tu attrapes un trésor des renseignements nationaux, et demandes une rançon à son petit-ami du MI6. Pas vraiment prometteur tout ça, si?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un pur manque de professionnalisme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sheer lack of professionalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563643) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



> Une traduction d'une fic de 00Q qui m'a beaucoup fait rire.   
> J'adore ces deux idiots.

C'est la première fois que Q se fait kidnapper, et dans l'ensemble, il est assez dégoûté par la chose.

Pour commencer, même s'il n'est qu'un amateur enthousiaste en ce qui concerne les activités criminelles - si le gouvernement le finance, ce n'est sûrement pas si illégal que ça - il trouve leur manque de professionnalisme consternant. Après seulement vingt minutes, il décide que la seule façon pour qu'ils fassent quelques progrès que ce soit est de les aider un peu. 

\- Vous vous rendez compte que je peux voir où nous allons, n'est-ce pas? Pas de sac sur la tête? Pas de bandeau?

\- Merde! dit l'un d'eux. Il attrape quelque chose derrière lui et tente tant bien que mal de plonger Q dans le noir, ne réussissant cependant qu'à le plonger dans un sac à moitié transparent sentant la banane. 

\- C'est votre sac de course? Bravo pour le souci de l'environnement. J'oublie toujours le mien, et du coup je finis toujours avec des sacs en plastique.

\- C'est juste un sac, dit l'homme. 

\- Non, n'ayez pas honte! Je veux dire, vous n'avez plus de secrets pour moi, le reçu me chatouille le nez. 

\- Fais-lui fermer sa gueule! grogne le conducteur. 

Q décide alors, à défaut de connaître leurs vrais prénoms - qu'ils laisseront très certainement échapper à un moment ou un autre, vu comme leur opération est bancale, de les appeler Chauffeur et Greenpeace.

\- Il n'est pas censé  _parler,_ continue Chauffeur.

\- On dirait mes parents, c'est assez perturbant. J'ai commencé assez tôt bous savez, à parler. Je suis un peu un génie. Pas que tous les génies commencent tôt, il y a Einstein par exemple, et il me dépasse un chouïa intellectuellement.

\- Arrête de parler, dit Chauffeur, ou on va te bâillonner.  

C'est une menace assez plausible, si ce n'est parce qu'ils manquent tellement d'équipement que s'ils la mettent à exécution, il va finir avec les chaussettes de quelqu'un enfoncées dans sa bouche. Bien pire que des bananes. Q, appréciatif pour la première fois, s'arrête docilement de parler.

Il continue, cependant, à envoyer des textos, parce que personne ne lui a pris son téléphone. Enfin, ils n'ont pas pris son  _deuxième_  téléphone. Q en a toujours au moins trois sur lui.

Il y a aussi l'émetteur GPS dans sa chaussure, et celui dans son épaule gauche.

"- Arrête de râler, lui avait dit Eve quand ils lui avaient injecté ce dernier. Tu es considéré comme une ressource gouvernementale très précieuse. De toute façon, il ne s'active que si tu manques le travail, et tu n'as même pas loupé un jour de travail quand tu as eu  _une pneumonie_. De plus, combien de traqueurs tu as sur Bond la plupart du temps?

\- Sept, avait-il répondu.

\- Et il est au courant de combien d'entre eux?

\- Deux. Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Il est très... évasif quand il est en mission. Je les utilise pas à des fins personnelles", s'était-il défendu, mettant fin à la conversation.

En privé, Q a implicitement confiance à Bond. Sur le terrain, il a confiance en sa bonne visée et sa capacité à faire des choses improbables, notamment du parkour, sans toutefois faire confiance à sa capacité (ou tout du moins son inclination) à rester à un endroit précis. 

Se sentant d'humeur charitable, Q décide d'envoyer ses messages seulement à Eve, et non à Bond.

_kidnappé_

_correction: kidnappé par des incompétents_

_active le petit machin-chose électronique dans mon épaule s'il-te-plaît_

Il sait bien qu'il est à l'origine des modèles les plus récents de transmetteurs de détresse sous-cutanés et externes, et connaît donc leur vrai nom, mais se faire kidnapper est, contre toute attente, très barbant, et écrire "machin-chose électronique" est plus amusant que "TSCD et TED", sans mentionner que c'est également un défi beaucoup plus grand, vu qu'il doit taper à l'aveugle avec son pouce pendant que ses mains sont attachées derrière son dos (une des rares choses qu'ils ont fait correctement).

\- On y est, dit soudainement Chauffeur.

\- Ah, tant mieux, dit Q. J'étais sur le point de vous dire que j'ai tendance à avoir le mal des transports sur les longs trajets.

Ils mènent ensuite dans - oh, quelle incroyable surprise,  _une usine abandonnée_  - et retirent théâtralement le sac Tesco de sa tête, comme si Q n'avait pas deviné 'usine abandonnée' ou au moins 'entrepôt abandonné', connaissant leur manque total d'originalité. Mais bon, par égard pour eux, il prétend d'être impressionné par le vide et la machinerie abîmée, et cherche des interprétations profondes qu'il pourrait trouver à l'usage d'un tel lieu.

\- C'est une métaphore pour l'effondrement économique je suppose, dit-il en regardant autour de lui pendant qu'ils l'attachent à une chaise. Tous les magasins traditionnels "made-in-Britain" faisant faillite ou se délocalisant, vous laissant avec rien de mieux à faire avec vos fonds que d'enlever un employé du gouvernement au hasard. Malin.

\- T'as de l'argent, dit Greenpeace. On a vu ta voiture.

Q plaisantait, mais maintenant il lève ses sourcils. 

\- Êtes-vous réellement en train de me dire que je suis la victime d'un enlèvement  _totalement aléatoire_?

\- Pas aléatoire, dit Chauffeur avec un petit sourire satisfait, et Q décide à ce moment précis qu'il préfère  _de loin_  Greenpeace. T'étais le premier qu'on a vu qui était trop maigre pour se débattre. Enfin merde, t'as même pas essayé d'envoyer un coup de poing!

\- Je ne donne pas de coups de poing, dit Q distraitement, c'est  _son_  boulot. Écoute-moi, toi, le moins odieux. Non, pas toi, comment est-ce que je pourrais vouloir te désigner  _toi_? Celui qui pense à l'environnement. Oui, merci. J'ai ton attention? Honnêtement, je suis la  _dernière_  personne que vous voulez kidnapper, surtout vu à quel point vous êtes mauvais. Je vous suggèrerais de me laisser partir maintenant, et je négocierais en votre faveur.

\- Papa et Maman te sont si dévoués? dit Chauffeur. Je savais qu'on avait fait une bonne pioche.

\- Papa et Maman sont morts, dit Q en refusant de regarder quelqu'un qui peut être aussi stupide. Et je ne négocierais pas pour  _toi_ , même si... Non, en fait la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est  _j'espère que tu mourras en prison_ , espèce d'idiot. Bon, maintenant vous devriez vraiment me relâcher avant que la situation n'empire pour vous.

\- T'es attaché à une chaise. 

\- Ce qui, ordinairement, pourrait être le début d'une soirée très intéressante. J'ai... 

Q s'interrompt, hésitant. "Oh, et puis après tout, c'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut être aussi dramatique" pense-t-il, avant de reprendre:

\- ... accès à des ressources dépassant votre entendement. Pour commencer, j'ai un autre téléphone.

Ainsi qu'encore un autre téléphone, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. Il n'aurait jamais l'opportunité d'utiliser son troisième téléphone de toute façon, il aime juste inventer de très petits téléphones. Avec un petit mouvement d'épaule, il le fait glisser de sa poche sur le sol.

\- Pas d'appels sortant, dit Greenpeace après l'avoir ramassé.

\- J'envoie des textos. 21e siècle et tout ça. Reste en dehors des caches, ce sont des fichiers personnels. Ce n'est pas un téléphone de travail.

Bond ne lui pardonnerait jamais si ces deux là tombaient sur l'album photos "désolé de te distraire pendant que tu es à Istanbul, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir" d'il y a un mois, tout spécialement parce qu'il lui a promis qu'ils les avait effacées. 

\- Il y en a une douzaine d'envoyés à une Eve. Petite-amie?

Ils n'ont donc  _pas_  regardé les caches. 

\- Lumière de ma vie. Une femme très charmante. Avec de très bonnes relations.

\- Elle t'a pas répondu. Peut-être qu'elle a laissé son portable chez elle.

Q considère le fait qu'Eve perde la trace de son téléphone, et décide que c'est une très bonne chose qu'ils ne l'aient pas bâillonné, car il se serait étouffé en riant autant. 

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de personne qui perd son téléphone. Elle a juste mieux à faire que de me répondre.

\- T'avais pas à nous traiter d'incompétents, dit Greenpeace.

\- Je me sens un peu mal d'avoir dit ça par rapport à toi, admet Q. Par par rapport à lui, par contre.

 Même si Greenpeace est quand même incompétent, il est aussi plutôt gentil. 

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprend Q, c'est qu'elle est en train d'organiser une sorte de tentative de secours très puissante, mais classe, au moment même où nous parlons. 

\- Ben on te déplacera alors, dit Chauffeur en regardant le portable suspicieusement, et on fous le portable en l'air pour pas qu'elle localise la puce.

Q ouvre la bouche pour leur expliquer que la puce est dans son épaule, et non dans le téléphone, mais se ravise rapidement: il n'a pas vraiment envie qu'ils lui massacrent l'épaule pour l'enlever. Leur idiotie est apparemment contagieuse, pour qu'il y ait pensé. 

\- C'est une option qui est étonnamment bien pensée, mais malheureusement pour toi, le temps des plans retors est révolu.

- La Vipère Noire, murmure Greenpeace.

\- Oh, bien joué. Je t'aime vraiment bien. C'est pourquoi _j'essaie de t'empêcher de mourrir d'une balle dans la tête quand on viendra me secourir_.

\- La seule personne qui viendra sera là pour payer ta rançon, dit Chauffeur.

\- Quoi? Vous n'avez même pas passé d'appel... dit Q incrédule.

\- On a envoyé un texto. 21e siècle  _et tout ça_.

\- Ah oui, la répétition. Le summum de l'intelligence. À qui, dit-moi je t'en prie, as-tu envoyé le message pour la rançon? Je demande juste pour le côté divertissant.

\- Le numéro le plus appelé, dit Chauffeur avec un air de morveux pensant qu'il a surpassé Q une bonne fois pour toutes, le numéro de 'Bond'.

Q le regarde.

\- Tu... Pardon. Tu as envoyé un message à  _James Bond,_ lui demandant de l'argent contre ma libération? Tu as envoyé un message à  _James Bond_  et tu lui as dit que tu m'avais  _enlevé_?

\- Tu t'attendais pas à ça, je parie, dit Chauffeur.

\- Tu sais, dit Q, on dit des gens dont l'histoire se termine de manière aussi tragique que ce que la tienne va l'être, que c'est vraiment dommage car il n'ont pas même eu la dignité de faire leurs propres erreurs. On ne dira pas ça de toi. Tu as décidément commis tes propres erreurs. Je ne peux même pas commencer à décrire l'étendue de celles-ci. Si je n'étais pas déjà attaché à une chaise, j'aurais besoin de m'asseoir un moment...

 Q met tout son poids sur son gros orteil de droite, activant son  _troisième_  'téléphone' et dit:

\- Si jamais quelqu'un écoute ceci, dites-lui de ne pas tuer le roux s'il-vous-plaît.

\- À qui tu parles, bordel, je te... commence Chauffeur, coupé net par l'apparition d'un trou dans son épaule gauche. Il gémit.

\- Quelle retenue remarquable, dit Q pendant que Bond dénoue les cordes le retenant prisonnier. Même si je dois avouer que je suis un peu vexé que mon kidnappeur ne mérite pas une balle dans la tête.

\- Oh, dit Bond, pinçant les lèvres alors que ses yeux tombent sur le bleu trônant sur la joue de Q. C'est encore possible, ajoute-t-il.

Il garde ses yeux fixé sur Chauffeur, faisant Q se sentir soutenue, puisqu'il semble que Bond est d'accord sur le fait que Greenpeace n'est pas vraiment une menace, juste un léger désagrément.  

\- Je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais pas le sang sur tes vêtement. 

Ils ne parlent pas souvent d'amour, mais dans ces moments là, Q suppose que c'est une chose très similaire. Q a vu des gens mourir, bien sûr, mais il a toujours eu un écran sur lequel les voir. 

\- Je suis charmé, mais non merci. Tout est bien qui fini bien. Combien ont-ils demandé de rançon, dit il en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai oublié de demander.

Chauffeur, en train de saigner et de se pisser dessus, n'est pas en condition de répondre. Greenpeace, Dieu soit loué, à just l'air confus quant à comment les choses ont pu se passer aussi mal. Bond retient avec peine un rire. 

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Pas vraiment flatteur... 

Il se penche vers Q, lui murmurant à l'oreille: 

\- Tu ferais mieux de demander combien  _je_  serai prêt à payer.

\- C'est plus flatteur?

\- Un petit peu, oui.

\- Vous vous envoyez en l'air tous les deux? demande Greenpeace

Q lève les yeux aux ciel. 

\- Oh, c'est beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'en paraît cette histoire de kidnapping, n'est-ce pas? Sérieusement, tu devrais abandonner. Tu n'es pas fait pour ça. Penses-y, ta première tentative, et tu attrapes un trésor des renseignements nationaux, et demandes une rançon à son petit-ami du MI6. Pas vraiment prometteur tout ça, si?

\- Il n'y a que  _toi_ , dit Bond, pour  _discuter_  avec tes kidnappeurs.

\- Être retenu en otage est ennuyeux. Ils ne m'ont même pas enlevé exprès. Ils pensaient que j'étais  _de la haute_.

\- Ils n'ont pas vu tes vêtements?

\- Tu es le seul idiot qui arrive à faire disparaître toute galanterie d'une mission de secours, rétorque Q, un sourire naissant au coin de sa bouche.


End file.
